Our First
by Cherrytoast
Summary: Kakeru and Naohito have been avoiding their feelings for a long time. Finally, something happens that pushes their relationship on, but in the right direction? Includes extra epilogue chapter KakeruxNaohito
1. Meeting

AN: Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so please be kind and review. I'll probably do a sequel, so it's 'M' for that reason

And thanks to Akira Mokona and Mrpoinyhorns for encouraging me!

Enjoy (I hope) and I own nothing...

Kakeru sat down and thumped his head to the table.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Naohito shouted at him.

Kakeru stayed still.

"GET UP!" Naohito paused. "I'm getting the president." He mumbled.

As Kakeru heard Naohito storm out of the room, he gentle moved his head. "Baka Chibi…" He sighed, and went back to sleep.

"He's just SLEEPING! He doesn't do ANYTHING!!!" Naohito's voice could be heard from anywhere within a five mile radius. "You HAVE to do something!" He begged, as he pulled a resistant Yuki into the student council room, gaining odd looks from surrounding students.

Yuki looked at Kakeru's sleeping body, and it's odd position, and sighed. 'Kakeru has an odd ability, being able to fall asleep like that.' "Kakeru, wake up." He waited, and Naohito moved forward.

"Let me do it my way." He half shouted. Yuki could see Naohito was practically salivating.

"Calm down," Yuki commanded. Naohito was pulled back, and could only watch.

Yuki bent forward, and moved some hair away from Kakeru's ear. He lent in close and whispered something to him.

He sat up straight away. "Hey, what've I missed?" He yawned and stretched.

Yuki and Kakeru turned almost immediately when they heard Naohito gasp. Naohito looked at them both, and a red blush spread across his face. He rushed out of the room, and into the nearest boy's bathroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Kakeru looked at the space that Naohito had inhabited moments ago. "And, thanks." He blushed slightly, as he finally turned to Yuki.

"You need to get a life." Yuki sighed. "It's fine. I think you should go after him, y'know?"

"Nah, you see the way he hates me." Kakeru looked down, and a frown crossed his face.

"If he hates you so much, why does he stay here?" Yuki said, condescendingly and with a knowing smirk on his face.

Kakeru looked up at him, and wondered. "Yeah, I wonder…" He mumbled, getting up and walking out the room.

Naohito was breathing hard. He felt… dirty… 'Why do I feel so… Ugh. I feel like that was so intimate. I hate them… I hate them…' He thought, sinking to the floor. Why did Yuki have to like everyone he liked… First Motoko-sempai, now…

He stood up and shook his head. 'Shut up. He's a no-good, evil jerk hole and you should hate him. He does nothing. He shouldn't even be in the council. He's only there to not work somewhere else… Then why does it hurt so much..' He sat down again. He knew he couldn't face the next lesson. He shared it with that…

Kakeru was searching through the halls. "Hey." He mumbled to some people who knew him. Where is he? He wondered, and moved a bit faster. 'He'd looked so shocked. I should explain to… Wait, why do I care? He's only a baka chibi…' Kakeru stopped in his tracks, almost causing the girls walking towards him to fall. Their complaints barely registered. Why was he searching for some baka? Some idiot who hated him! There was no point. Naohito was a geek anyway, he'd turn up for the next lesson. He could talk to him then.

But why wasn't that good enough for him? Why was it bugging him so much? And what was with Yuki's smile? He'd never bothered him before!

'Fine! I've had enough! I'm not searching anymore! C'mon body, let's go back.' He thought, but he didn't move. Naohito's face just went round his head over and over again. 'It was so cute and confused… Waitaminute, cute? Shi-' He screamed in his head. He ran back to the council room, and noticed the bathroom in the other end of the corridor. 'Crap' Was all that was running through his head.

Kakeru burst into the room, and started shouting "Chibi! Baka-Chibi!" He started, then paused. "Naohito! Naohito, come out!" He ran down to the stalls. He looked through the first, then the second, then the third. The third had feet under the door. "Nao! Let me in!"

Naohito was panicking. How did he find him? Why was he here? Did he actually… No. He wouldn't let himself think like that. Kakeru was a jerk, and just wanted to tease him. All the time. But Kakeru was starting to bash the door.

"I'm not gonna stop, Naohito. Let me in now, or I'll break the door."

Naohito snorted. 'As if!' Then he realised, and clamped his hand to his mouth. 'IDIOT!'

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Kakeru celebrated. "Now, let me in!"

"Just leave me alone!" Naohito shouted. "You just want to laugh at me. God, I hate you so much…" He mumbled the last part.

Kakeru's voice went serious, "Naohito. Let me in."

Something about the way he spoke made Naohito want to open the door. So he did. 'Damn. I really am a baka.'

"Good." Kakeru said, stone faced, as he climbed into the cubical.

"What are you doing?!" Naohito shouted, trying to push him away.

"You know it's useless. You're too small. Not enough muscles." Kakeru stated, as he closed the door.

"Ugh." Naohito complained, feeling his eyes prick.

"Now," Kakeru started, standing over Naohito, moving slightly to get more comfortable. More powerful. "Why did you run like that?"

"N… No reason." He stuttered, noticing he was pressed against Kakeru in a not-entirely bad way.

"Really?" He replied, moving his hips slightly as he did so, looking up, thinking. Naohito cringed and made a slight whine, causing Kakeru to look down. "Are you… sure?" He moved his hips again on 'sure', drawing it out for as long as possible.

"Ye… YES!" Naohito shouted, a bit too loudly to seem normal.

"You better tell me the truth, Naohito. I can do this all day." He moved again, to emphasize his point. He moved his face closed to Naohito, who had finally noticed how vulnerable a position he was in. "I'm just curious… And a bit worried." Kakeru changed his face to one of concern, and whispered, "I just want to help you however I can…" As he twisted Naohito's short hair in his fingers.

"Then get off me." He hissed, not sure that was what he wanted.

"No." Kakeru replied.

"What?!" Naohito shouted, then Kakeru covered Naohito's mouth with his hand.

"Shh," He teased, "Someone might find us." Naohito blushed. He didn't want that, but he didn't want this. Naohito tried to squirm, and heard Kakeru groan. "Shit, Nao…"

Naohito blushed and looked up at Kakeru. 'I'm never gonna get a better chance.' He sighed. 'And I just don't care anymore.' He shrugged, and moved Kakeru's hand off his mouth.

"What do you think you'r-" Kakeru started, and was stopped when Naohito moved up and put his lips on Kakeru.

Kakeru stayed very still, and went to pinch himself. 'Okay, not a dream then…'

Naohito felt Kakeru go stiff and lifeless at his kiss. He didn't care, he was tasting him. He started with Kakeru's lips, and slowly bit at his lower lip. Kakeru opened his mouth slightly, and Naohito took his chance. His tongue shot into Kakeru's mouth, and he started exploring it. Kakeru started to un-freeze, and put his hand on the back of Naohito's head, pulling him closer, as he bent down to give Naohito more space to explore. Naohito grabbed Kakeru's head with both hands, and rubbed against him, as Kakeru was stiffening somewhere else.

Their minds went blank, as their tongues started to dance, fight and swirl around each other. Kakeru won the first time, and dove into Naohito's mouth, leaving nowhere untouched. Naohito moved his hands through Kakeru's hair and Kakeru pushed Naohito into the cubical wall, groaning and moving his free hand down Naohito's body, into his shirt.

Suddenly Naohito pushed him away, and ran out of the cubical, hand clasped to his mouth.

Kakeru just stared at the closing door and heard the bathroom's main door slam shut. He lent again the opposite wall and breathed slowly. "What… Was that?!" He shouted, and slid down to the floor. "And when can we do it again?'

AN: Okay, thank you :) If you nice people review I'll write more...


	2. Confusion

Okay, yay, I got a review! I'm so pleased! So, here it is, the second part of "Our First" (I probably won't do a third part, if all goes to plan)

* * *

Kakeru walked into school the next day a man (well, teen) with a plan. Not a very well thought out plan, but a plan nonetheless.

"'Sup, Nabe-kun?" A random passing boy shouted at him.

"'Sup." He replied, not really concentrating.

He walked to his homeroom, then made an excuse to go to Machi's room, which also happened to be Naohito's homeroom. While there he would see how Naohito reacted to him, and would either talk to him or leave a note on his desk, telling him to meet Kakeru later.

Either way, they would talk.

"Hey, Machi." Kakeru walked in casually, not looking around just yet.

"Hello, Kakeru-san." She replied back, standing up to talk to him. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing… Just checkin' when the next meeting is."

"Didn't you decide the date?" She asked, skeptically.

"Yeah…" He drawled then shrugged, "I just forgot."

Machi sighed, she was used to this. "It's Friday. In two days, you know?"

"Machi, that's shockingly cheeky!" He replied, fake gasping.

She blushed and thumped down into her seat. "So… You can go now."

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled, turning his head, scanning the room. "Hey… Machi?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Naohito?" He put stress on Naohito's name, not meaning to, remembering the kiss.

"Err… Not here." She surveyed the room, and clicked her fingers, remembering. "He's off ill. Someone called in about it." She spoke gently, sensing Kakeru was actually worried.

"Oh." He was shocked. He hadn't planned for this. "What can I do then?" He whispered, hand on his chin, clueless.

Machi looked up from her desk. "Well, someone will have to take some work to him when the day's over. You could…"

"But I'm not in any of his classes."

Machi sighed. Manabe was hard work sometimes. "I could pick up his work, and give it to you, so you can take it to him."

"But I don't know where he lives."

"Manabe," She put her head in her hands. This was like pulling teeth, "I will find out for you. Just meet me at the end of the day."

"But-"

"If you don't shut up I won't help you." She replied, feeling oddly strong and helpful.

Manabe beamed. "Thank you Machi! This is great! I can go see him and talk to him…" And do other things, hopefully. He reached down to Machi and hugged her. "Thanks so much… Sis." He whispered in her ear. "You're fantastic!" He let her go, clinging onto her hair for a few seconds, and walked out of the room, leaving Machi bright red and feeling good about herself, even though she knew that shouldn't make her so happy.

This plan was much better. He could see Naohito's home…

Manabe walked off, back to his class.

In less than half a day, they would be reunited.

"Hey, Machi!" He ran up to her, gasping and flushed slightly from running to her. "Do you have everything?!" He was way too excited, he knew. He needed to calm down, but the prospect of seeing Naohito, possibly weak and cute, was too much.

Machi edged away from him. The excitement was radiating from him, and everyone was noticing. It was rather embarrassing. "Yeah." She pushed the books and paper with his address at him. "His house should be quite easy to find…" She watched his face smile as he read the address, and Naohito's name. "Good luck." She simply said, and walked away.

Kakeru just noticed she had gone, and shouted "I owe you, like, five!" He ran off in the other direction, too pleased to notice anyone else.

As Kakeru walked towards Naohito's house, he was a bit shocked. It was… really big. Sort of intimidating. Doubt flooded his mind. "Screw it, he kissed me back." He muttered, and blew off all his worries.

He reached the front door, and just… Stood there. It's one thing to say you're doing to do something, another thing entirely to actually pull through. But no one would call Kakeru Manabe a coward.

He reached towards the doorbell, gulped, and pushed it.

For a few seconds there was no audible reaction. Then a woman's voice, "I'll get it, then!" And loud footsteps, to show she was annoyed at having to get the door.

Then the door was wrenched open. "Yeah?" She said, with attitude. "What d'you want?"

Kakeru gulped again. Naohito had said he had sisters. But sisters were a weird and different species to Manabe. He steadied himself, and spoke. "I'd like to see Naohito, please. I have work for him." He pointed at the books in his arm, and smiled. He knew people liked his smile. It was almost infectious.

The girl paused, looked at him, and smiled back. "Sure, babe. Come on in." Babe?

She led him into a large hall, and pointed up the stairs. "Last room on the left." She said, rather breathily. "Shoes go there." She pointed to the floor.

"Thanks." He smiled, trying not to look too freaked out, taking his shoes off so he didn't have to look at her checking him out. "Last on the left." He mumbled.

He walked up the staircase, and could feel the woman's eyes on his back.

He reached the door. It was brown, wooden, with a few odd marks on it. Nothing that make it special. He knocked on it. There was no reply. He knocked louder, making it into a weird tune. Again, there was only silence. "Naohito?" He whispered, not wanting to make his voice too recognizable.

There was only silence. Kakeru decided to go in away. He grabbed the golden doorknob, and opened the door.

Naohito was lying on his bed, face up, listening to an iPod, a worried, annoyed look on his face. So, like normal, then. Manabe looked at Naohito for a few moments and sighed. He looked fantastic. Damn, it was turning him on.

He breathed in. This was it. He put his bag down at the door, and walked over to the bed. He sat next to Naohito. "Naohito." He whispered, touching his shoulder gently, trying to wake him, or at least make Naohito notice him. "Hey, Naohito, I want to talk."

Naohito opened his eyes. He almost jumped out of his skin. "What do you want?!" He shouted, throwing himself off the bed, banging his head in the process.

"Naohito!" Kakeru gasped with surprise, and relief. "How are you?" He looked down off the bed. "You weren't at school today."

"Well done(!)" He replied, pissed off. "You're so freaking smart. Why are you here? How did you find out my address?" He shouted, confused and annoyed.

"Err, I brought you work. Y'know, from school?" He, again, pointed to the books he had in his arms.

"Oh." Naohito felt disappointed. Then scolded himself for feeling that way.

"You sound sad. Rather I was there for another reason?" Manabe teased, pleased Naohito has that face.

"NO!" He screamed and put one hand on his face, to hide his blush. "And, hey, why do you have it? You're not even in my year." He looked up and was shocked when he saw a blush creep onto Kakeru's face.

"Well… Y'know…" He rubbed the back of his head, and looked down at Naohito. "I wanted to… See you." He mumbled, and locked eyes with Naohito.

"Whu… What?!" He shouted, jumping up. "Don't be stupid!"

"Well, so!" Manabe jumped up too, books falling to the floor. "And maybe I am a bit, but I wanted to see you, so why should I hide it? I'm not ashamed! I wanted to see you, so I came here! Hey, why were you off anyway, you don't look ill at all!"

Naohito looked down, quiet now.

Manabe studied Naohito's face and expressions. "Shit…" His eyes were wide and his voice was laced with emotions. "You didn't want to see me after yesterday, did you?" His eyes were stinging. "You didn't want to have to see me, after we kissed. Did you?" He paused, waiting for Naohito to speak, or even move. "DID YOU?" He shouted, making Naohito flinch.

Naohito looked up, through his hair, not actually moving his body. Manabe was shaking slightly, and he had an expression Naohito had never seen on him. He was frowning, baring his teeth slightly. His hands were tight and his body language screamed angry. Naohito didn't dare speak. Kakeru had always been jokey with him, so he just couldn't figure out how he should react.

Kakeru was sick of the silence. "What are you, a chicken?" He sneered, hearing the anger in his voice, not caring anymore. "Can't even be bothered to answer me? Am I not worthy of you? Afraid I'll kiss you again? Or do worse? Fine, then, I'll live up to your expectations." He scoffed, moving towards Naohito, grabbing his face.

Naohito closed his eyes, afraid. "Can't even look at me, can you?" He could hear hate and anger and something else he couldn't even describe in Kakeru's voice. Manabe squeezed Naohito's chin, and brought it to his mouth. "If you hate it so much, it's a fitting punishment." He whispered, and kissed him.

He bit Naohito's lip, so his mouth opened. Kakeru put his other hand in Naohito's hair, making sure he couldn't run or escape. He was much rougher than the first time, attacking Naohito's tongue and tasting everywhere he possible could, biting in places. Blood from the bite he had just given Naohito was mixing with their saliva, and it tasted even better. Naohito moaned and tried to put his away, but ended up grabbing Kakeru and trying to kiss him back. Naohito then tried to fight for domination, but Kakeru pulled his hair, and Naohito squealed slightly and gave up, hanging onto Kakeru's shirt and pulling his closer, bending down so Kakeru had even more access. Then Naohito could taste something different, and salty. Suddenly Kakeru pulled away, turned around and hid his face. He grabbed his bag and rushed out of the room.

Naohito was shocked, again. He tried to move, but his legs failed him, and he fell to the floor. The kiss had been too much, so many emotions had went through him, and the power and feelings had just blown him away.

But that kiss must have meant something to Kakeru. No one could kiss like that and just be messing with someone, right? Shit. Naohito was so confused. And he'd hurt Kakeru. Something he never thought possible.

Kakeru ran out of the house, grabbing his shoes as he went.

"Hey, you want to stay for a drink or something?" The sister shouted at him, as he vaulted out the door.

He wouldn't stop though. He ran for five solid minutes, stopping only when he stepped on a pin, the pain making it unbearable to go on.

He gasped and tears ran down his face, as he pulled out the pin. "Shit." He muttered. "Shit shit shit." He remembered Naohito's face, the way he went pale, the way he reacted. He hated Manabe. He hated him so much, it hurt. He had to concentrate on something else. He just sat down, and let the pain of the pin take over. It wasn't much but it was enough.

But, man, how was tomorrow gonna be?

Kakeru didn't want to think of that, so he put some more pressure on his foot and watched the blood pool on the pavement.

* * *

Whoa, this went a weird way. I wanted it to end happy. This didn't go to plan at all! Okay, I guess I'll write a third chapter! Please review, and be honest. Thank you for reading.

Also, on another note, I love that "'Sup." can be the answer to "'Sup?" It's sort of stupid in a good way.


	3. Kiss

Okay, I didn't plan it to be so long, in fact I would have been happy to end it as a one shot, but why not? And now I want it to have a happy ending, so I'll try to write it that way!

* * *

*Ring, ring. Ring, ring* "Hello?"

"Hey, Machi." He croaked.

"Kakeru-san? What's wrong?" Machi could hear the pain in his voice.

"…" He paused. He could tell her, and she would listen and try to help, but probably fail. Machi may seem like she doesn't care, but she just wanted to help. And Manabe felt he couldn't burden her. "Just… Can you get Naohito's work the next day? I don't… I don't think I can."

"Kakeru…" She sighed. Something went badly wrong. What could she do? If he didn't want to talk about it, she couldn't bring it up. She was shy enough. "O… Okay."

"Thanks." And he hung up.

Machi stared at the phone for a few minutes, and worked up a plan. Not a perfect plan, but a plan nonetheless.

She dialed a number. "Yuki-san? I have a problem… Well, Kakeru-san and Naohito-san have a problem. I think… They need some help."

"Ahh…" He sighed. "They're idiots. I think we can do something. They need a push… It's rather cute…" He paused, and thought about Machi. "A bit like you." He smiled through the phone, and he could almost see Machi's blush. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do…"

Machi walked into school, and headed straight for the school council room. She didn't bother knocking. "Yuki?" She asked to the room. It was empty. "Great…" She sighed. The sooner they sorted this out, the better.

"Hey Machi-chan. Is Yun-Yun here yet? Oh, Kimi is sooo bored!" Kimi flounced in, throwing her bag on one of the tables and sitting on another.

"Wh… What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Yun-Yun told Kimi to come in today, and help with Chibi-Suke and Nabe-kun."

Machi was crest fallen. How could Yuki do this? Kimi didn't care. "Y… You're just going to complicate things. You don't really care. It's all about you."

Kimi looked hurt. "Kimi cares about love. Kimi wants to help. Those two need to just get it together." She smiled. "Kimi is sorry you think that way about Kimi." She thrust a hand towards Machi. "Let's work together to make them happy, yes?"

Machi smiled slightly. "Fine… Sorry." She shook Kimi's hand.

"Ahh! Machi-chan, you're so cute when you smile!" Kimi grabbed Machi's cheeks, just as Yuki walked in. "Yun-Yun! Isn't Machi-chan cute when she blushes?! Kimi thinks so!"

Yuki looked at the scene, Machi's eyes wild and worried, Kimi knowing she was doing wrong, but also being truthful. "Kimi-san, let her go. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Go for it, Master Commander!" Kimi jumped up, and saluted him.

Yuki sighed. "Okay, first of all…"

Machi walked down the halls, listening to people chatter. "So then-" "Did you watch-" "Not in public!" It was all just noise. And she was on a mission.

She walked into her homeroom, muttered hello to some people who knew her, and sat down. She fumbled with her bag for a minute, and then looked up, through her fringe. And there he was. Naohito was sitting at his desk. Machi breathed in and out, and stood up, hands on her desk. She pushed herself off the weak wooden table, and walked towards Naohito.

"Hello." She gasped.

Naohito barely looked up. "Oh. Hey." And he went back to studying his desk.

"So… How are you?"

"Why do you care?" He quipped back.

"I was just wondering. Since we're in the council together, and you were sick yesterday." She blabbed on, nervous. "You seem a bit down, and I want to help… I know it sucks being sick and alone." She blushed and looked away. "I… If you want to talk I'll be in the council room at lunch." She stuttered slightly, and walked away.

Naohito watched her walk away, and looked at the front of the room again.

Machi got her phone out. "Done" She texted Yuki.

"Good work" He replied. "Kimi's up next"

Kimi walked down the hall, flicking her skirt and smiling at random boys as she passed. She loved the attention she got. But she had to do something for Yun-Yun. That first, then boys.

"Hey! Kimi's here!" She shouted at she walked into her homeroom. She threw her bag on her desk, and walked up to Kakeru's desk. "Hello, you." She smiled her winning smile.

He looked up and smiled faintly at her, a shadow of his beautiful grin. "Hi Kimi-chan."

"So, how're you?" She rolled on her heels, looking cute, finger to her face. "Kimi wants to know, and meet you at lunch! On the roof. Don't be late, or you'll make Kimi angry." She beamed at him, and walked off. She was confident she had done her bit.

"Yun-Yun, let's have some chocolates after school together! You're buying duhh. 3 You'd better move on Machi3 Oh & Kimi asked him for lunch"

Yuki sighed. Great. "Good. Machi's done her bit." *click* Sent. Now, they were getting together, or Yuki would show he had a black side.

It was lunchtime. Machi sighed, she noticed she was sighing a lot recently, and walked up to the council room. She opened the door, and sat down and opened her bento.

5 minutes later, Naohito stepped into the room, opening the room quietly, in case someone other than Machi was there. He sighed a sigh of relief, and slight disappointment. "'Lo."

"Hello." She replied with her gentle voice. She had to coax it out of him.

"Nice lunch." He didn't really look at it. He was just making pointless small talk. He opened his bag, and got his lunch out.

"Yum." She replied, looking at his lunch. It didn't look edible.

"My sister made it… I don't know why I let her." He breathed out, and looked at her. "I couldn't be bothered to buy anything today."

Machi looked at him. She decided to take the dive. "Why?" She whispered, cautiously.

Naohito looked at her, in her eyes. She was honest and had concern in her face. She reminded him of… He looked down. "I… Did you hear? From him, I mean?" He looked up through his hair.

"No, but I could guess. In the way he spoke." She had a completely straight face. She wasn't going to lie, that's how they got in that situation.

"What do you mean?" His voice cracked. Had Manabe… Had he actually been concerned? Did he feel anything?

Machi looked at him, locking eyes. "He was sad. His voice was full of emotions. Naohito… Don't tell him I said this…" She gulped. This could go one-way or another. Please go another, she begged. "But I think he does actually like you. And you… rejected him? And how could you stand someone who you like rejecting you?"

Naohito was shocked. He sat there, in front of her, mouth wide open, food half chewed in his mouth. "You can't be serious!" He eventually spat out.

"I am. Very much so."

Naohito knew Machi wouldn't lie about anything serious. She'd always been close to Kakeru in a way he couldn't describe. "So… You're saying… He's not messing with me?" He said slowly and carefully.

"Yes. Do you like him back?" She matched his pace, wanting to coax it out of him.

Naohito just looked at her, taking in the information. He wanted to hear it again and again, over and over till it filled his mind. "Wh… Where is he?!" He shouted, standing up, shocking Machi slightly.

"He should be on the roof. Why?"

"Bye!" He rushed out of the roof, lunch and Machi all but forgotten. He went so fast he didn't even see the grin on Machi's face, or the text she sent Kimi.

"Done."

"Hiya Kakeru-kun!" Kimi sang to him, as he opened the roof's door.

"We shouldn't be here." He smiled weakly.

"Well, you're not going to tell on Kimi now, are you?"

"No." He chuckled. Kimi was a bit of a… Well… But you could rely on her for a laugh.

"Come, sit. Let's eat together!" He beckoned him over to where she was sitting, leaning against the same wall the door was on, the sun occasionally shining through the clouds that lazed by.

"Sure." He grunted, sitting down and placing his bag next to him. "So, what's with the secret spy meeting? Something to do with the School Defense Force?"

"Maybe, Agent-Black-kun!" She giggled back.

As Kakeru opened his bag, getting out his bought sandwiches, the sun shone on him. "Ow, my eyes." He shielded himself.

Kimi took her chance. "So, you've been in a weird mood today."

"Oh, have I?" Kakeru asked, begging her to stop in his mind. Kimi could be like a dog with a bone.

"Yeah, and Kimi was wondering… How are your relationships?" She smiled a gentle, oblivious smile, though she was far from it.

Kakeru almost choked on his cheese and ham sandwich, coughing and spluttering. "What are you talking about?" He whispered, still recovering.

"Well, you and Naohito have been looking at each other for ages," She empathized. "And suddenly you're both moody? Kimi can tell something is up."

"Well, we're in moods for different reasons, I'm sure." He muttered, remembering the night before, and his foot hurt.

"Kimi doesn't think so 3"

Kakeru's head snapped up. "Well, how would you know?"

Kimi immediately looked hurt. Manabe had never spoken to her like that, never actually gotten angry. She knew something had to happen. So, she turned to any girls' last defense. She cried.

"Kimi! Ah, I'm so sorry!" Kakeru was pissed off. Mostly at himself. How could he have let Kimi cry? "This isn't me… I… I guess you're right. I'm not in a good mood. And it is all Naohito's fault." He paused, and thought back to the two times they had kissed, the way he's felt, the way Naohito had felt… He put his head in his hands, and Kimi rubbed his back in a relaxing motion. "No… It's not his fault at all. It's mine. I'm the dick who forced everything to happen! I should have just let him be! I could have just watched him, why did I do anything? Even telling him how I felt and being knocked back would have been better than this! God, Kimi, why am I such an idiot?" He wanted to get up and shout and cry and scream like a child. He wanted to run home and throw himself on his bed, wrap a blanket around himself and never get up. He wanted Kimi to hug him and tell him he hadn't screwed up, that everything was going to be okay, life would go on. But most of all, he wanted to see Naohito. He wanted to hold him, to tell him how he felt, to kiss him, to have him, to just be.

"'Nabe…" She started, crying for real now. He was so raw… How could this have happened?!

"Manabe-sempai." A small, shaking voice said.

Kimi looked up from Kakeru's back, and Kakeru himself spun around to see the door. And there was one of the most beautiful sights Kakeru had ever seen.

Naohito was standing at the door, crying and smiling slightly. "Wh… Why didn't you t-t-tell me?" He stuttered and sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "Why couldn't you just have been honest with me?"

"Naohito…" Kakeru stood up, wiping his eyes. "Why are you hear?"

"I came to…" He gulped. "I heard what you said. Tell me how out feel." He stepped forward, away from the roof's door.

Kakeru gulped, and smiled. "Naohito… Nao-chan…" He gripped Naohito's face. "You heard what I said, did you not?"

"Yes I did." He whispered, looking from Kakeru's eyes to his mouth, and back again.

"I truly am sorry… I just couldn't control myself. I just… I like you too much." He smiled to Naohito, and they felt like they were the only two people on the Earth.

Kimi took her chance, and left, closing the door gently as she went. "Good work, team!" She texted Yuki and Machi back, and headed to the Council room.

"Kakeru… I like you too! I just thought you were teasing me! Joking. It hurt and it's weird liking you… Everybody likes you!"

"Not in that way, I hope! I'd never get any peace!" Kakeru let his arms slide down to Naohito's waist and he pulled him in tighter. They laughed together, and Naohito flung him arms over Kakeru's neck.

"Hey?"

"Yeah, my new boyfriend-chan?"

Naohito blushed. "We fit well together, don't we?"

"I think so too!" Kakeru blushed back, feeling on top of the world. "Hey, Nao-chan… Let's kiss!" He shouted, feeling more and more confident.

"Do you have to be so loud about everything?!" Naohito squirmed.

"Hey, that wasn't a no, was it?" Kakeru felt elated!

"… No it wasn't a no…" Naohito mumbled, and that was all Kakeru needed. He launched onto Naohito's mouth, this time gentle and slow. He licked Naohito's lips, which granted him easy access, pleasure running through both of them at this. He massaged Naohito's tongue and moaned slightly, sending the vibrations into Naohito. Naohito, in return, blushed and sucked slightly on Kakeru's tongue, pulling his hair and moaning back. Kakeru gripped Naohito tighter with his left arm, letting his right arm roam up to his hair. He pulled on it and massaged Naohito's head, then went down to his back again, making him arch into Kakeru. He was rather pleased with this. Naohito gripped Kakeru's hair, almost pulling it out at the strength of the kiss. It was less forceful than the others, but made him feel hundreds of times better than the last two.

They eventually pulled apart, when Naohito needed air, and Kakeru picked him up and sat down on the warm roof, the sun shining, finally free from the clouds. "That," He gasped slightly as Naohito moved around on him, getting comfortable and then resting his head on Kakeru's right shoulder. "Is our first kiss."

"Yeah…" Naohito mumbled. "Our first." And closed his eyes.

* * *

Wow, I talk about plans a lot :) Also, I thought I'd hate writing for Kimi, but she's rather cute!

Okay, I want to do a lemon, but I might to it as a separate story, because I want to leave this as a T! Again, thank you for reading, and I'll probably do one more chapter, but of mostly Yuki, Machi and Kimi. Though, now I've said that, it'll turn out to be all Naohito!


	4. Epilogue

Thank you for reading this far! Please enjoy the final chapter, though it's more of an epilogue, and doesn't have the main characters in it. There are slight spoilers. But only a bit.

* * *

"So it worked?" Yuki asked, entering the student council room quietly and gracefully.

"I think so." Machi replied, finishing her lunch.

"Good. If this doesn't work, I don't know what we'll do!" He said, voice full of irony and drama. Upon hearing this, Machi laughed. This wasn't the way Yuki was normally; he was just like that for her. "Hey, Machi, I've just noticed…" He paused, and waked up to her, sitting on the table in front of her, where he lunch once was. "We're all alone…" He teased her, gently lifting some of her hair.

"Err…" She blushed, and tried to push him away.

But he was used to it. "Machi… You don't want me?" He teased, knowing how to manipulate her.

"Nuh… No, that's not it… It's just…" She squirmed in her seat.

Yuki loved watching her like this, she was so adorable. "It's… What?" He whispered in her ear, closing the gap between them slightly.

"Well… Y'know… Its embarrassing Yuki…"

"But you're calling me by my first name, we're so close now…"

"I know… Sorry…" She blushed harder, feeling the blood rush to her face, even more than before, feeling terrible.

Yuki laughed slightly and let her hair drop, picking her chin up instead. "I'm sorry, Machi. I can't help teasing you."

Machi blushed, and realized her took her in again! "Yuki!" She pushed him slightly, and giggled, even though she didn't want to.

Yuki smiled; pleased she was talking to him. "Machi, let's go somewhere at the weekend, okay?"

"Okay." She mumbled back, annoyed she didn't show how pleased she was. "Yuki, I-"

"Kimi's back! 3" Kimi burst into the room, bag slinging wildly, skirt swishing in her thighs. This time Machi pushed her chair way back from the table, almost flying off it in the process.

Yuki sighed, he was so close!

"Oh, is Kimi interrupting?" She asked, sitting down next to Machi anyway. "Kimi couldn't finish her lunch… But Kimi is so hungry! After all, helping two lost stars is so hard!" She smiled, opened her lunch box.

"Err, Kimi-san, 'two lost stars'?" Yuki asked.

"Well, found now!" She beamed, then put her food into her mouth.

"Again, what are you talking about?" Yuki asked again, getting slightly annoyed. Of course he had an idea, but he had to be sure. It was Kimi he was talking to, after all.

"Oh, Yun-Yun is so silly, right Machi-chan?" Machi just blushed, silently. "Hee hee, you're so cute!" Kimi laughed. "Well, Kimi did her part! Naohito and Kakeru should be on the roof, eating… Food or something else!" She laughed wildly, laughing because no one else was.

"So, everything went fine?" Yuki pressed on. "They seemed happy when you left them?"

"Honestly, Yun-Yun, would Kimi really let two people so suited for each other not end up together? Kimi takes the matter of love very seriously!" She stood up and saluted.

Again, Yuki sighed. How did he end up working with such people? "Good. I don't think I could stand to be around them… Not with all the…" Yuki searched for the right words, ones that wouldn't embarrass Machi.

"Kimi thinks you mean the sexual tension!" She giggled.

Machi felt a bit sick. That was her half brother, after all.

"We're such a great team!" Kimi continued. "Kimi was glad to help! And yaoi is awesome, right Machi?" She elbowed Machi -, which, with the combination of all the embarrassment and the talk of yaoi – made her fall to the floor.

"Oh, Machi-chan!" Kimi cried, jumping up to help. "Don't look Yun-Yun! You might see her panties!" To which Machi groaned.

"Yuki-san?" A gentle voice came from the door.

Yuki sighed a sigh of relief "Tohru-san. What are you going here?" He asked, jumping away from poor Machi, while Kimi was trying to pull her skirt down 'so no one could see her panties' even though her skirt was long enough so no one could.

"Well I… Oh, erm, is she okay?" Tohru pointed to Machi and Kimi.

"They'll be fine. When Kimi gets something into her mind, it's best not to stop her. Anyway, back to the question in hand, what's up?" He smiled, trying to distract her.

"Well… Err… Oh, yeah!" She remembered, her mind thankfully off the scene behind Yuki. "I wanted to know if you would be back in time for dinner? I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure. Sorry for disturbing you!" She bowed.

Tohru was so cute. Not as cute as Machi, but she was Yuki's mother figure. "Yes I will, thank you for checking, Tohru-san." He patted her head and she giggled.

"See you soon!" She waved, and bowed. "Goodbye, other council members-san!"

Yuki watched her walk away, over to Kyo. He then turned around. "Oh, good, you're up!" He smiled at Machi and Kimi, but Machi turned away.

"Oh! Kimi has just remembered!" Kimi pointed her right hand to the roof. "Kimi has to go somewhere! Kimi thought this would be over before…" She didn't finish, and grabbed her bag. "Byeee!" She grinned as she ran out the room.

"Well," Yuki scratched the back of his head, "we're alone again Machi." He smiled and walked over to her.

"Well…" She took a few steps back, getting closer to the table behind her. "wouldn't you rather be wi… with her?"

"Who?" Yuki asked, confused.

"Well… the way you smiled… I just thought, you don't smile like that at me…"

Yuki's brain suddenly clicked. "Oh, you mean Tohru-san!"

Machi frowned. "You're even smiling thinking about her!" She whined slightly, cursing herself for sounding so weak.

"Machi, are you jealous?" He smiled.

"Stop joking." She quipped back, in an un-friendly voice.

"Oh, sorry…" Yuki looked down, and then stepped closer. "She's one of my closest friends, you know that. And I… I smile at you in a different way. My smile at you is a… is a…" Yuki blushed.

"Go on." Machi looked up at him and stepped forward, so they were an arm's reach away from each other.

"It's full of love." He looked at her, and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

Machi just blushed. "Machi." He whispered, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Machi fell into his arms, felt all her worries evaporate away and kissed back. She loved the way he made her feel. And he loved her.

* * *

Hey, I can't help but have angst and romance! But, hey, I gave you two different romances! Or, at least, I hope I did.

Oh God, though, writing one of Kimi's lines took me five tries! That was a nightmare! I do love Machi with a passion.

Yes, I've finished my first fic! I thought I should. I hope you like this last bit. For reading this, have a cookie! ^_^


End file.
